Field
The present disclosure relates to a manually adjustable monitor bracket for a flat panel display of a mobile diagnostic device.
Description of Related Art
From medical diagnostics, in particular from imaging X-ray or ultrasound diagnostics, mobile diagnostic devices are known that comprise a monitor, in particular a flat panel display to allow an operator to view images. It is known to arrange the monitor in a manner such that it can be adjusted on the mobile diagnostic device, in order to improve the ergonomics of monitor use.
Manually adjustable monitor brackets for mobile diagnostic devices are known from the patent literature.
From the PCT Application WO05074807A1 an ultrasound examination system with a multiply adjustable bracket for a flat panel display is known, wherein the bracket comprises a parallelogram guide system and the [sic] is compensated by the weight force of the flat panel display and of a support arm by means of a lever arrangement with a gas spring.
From the document U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,639B1, a monitor bracket with a support arm on a mobile ultrasound diagnostic device is known, wherein the bracket comprises three joints with mutually separated parallel vertical axes and at least one joint has an angular movement that can be limited in order to prevent a collision of the support arm with the diagnostic device.
From EP1880678B1, a manually adjustable monitor bracket with a cable guide integrated in the monitor bracket is known, wherein the monitor can be shifted about three parallel vertical axes.
From DE102007059312A1, a manually adjustable monitor bracket is known, which comprises a locking mechanism by means of which an unintentional collision movement of the monitor with a wall during the movement of the mobile unit is prevented.
From the document KR1020100047436A1, a monitor bracket on a mobile ultrasound diagnostic device is known, in which sensors are provided for the detection of a risk of collision between the monitor and a part of the diagnostic device.
From the document DE202005009471U1, a monitor bracket with three joints with spaced apart vertical pivot axes is known, in which stops are provided for the delimitation of the adjustment angle in the joints.
From the document DE4014009A1, a support arm apparatus carrier for surveillance monitors with a parallelogram support and with a connecting rod arranged between said parallelogram support and the head support for the monitor is known, by means of which the head support is pivoted with positive control about a horizontal axis as a function of the adjustment movement of the parallelogram support.
Manually adjustable monitor brackets are known that detect a risk of collision or comprise devices for limiting a movement in an axis.